Running and Fighting
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: With in the gate...all truths are known.."    Envy is on the run from the other homunculi and Edward gets thrown into the conflict. Now Envy is on the run along with Edward. Envy X Edward. Don't Like...Don't Read.


"_**With in the gate...all truths are known..." **_

The whistle of the train woke the blonde alchemist from a deep sleep. He sat up with wide eyes and took in his surroundings.

"Oh Ed. We are home now" Alphonse perk up cheerfully.

Edward looked around and nodded " How long was I out?" he asked as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"The whole trip" his brother told him.

Soon the train came to a halt and the Elric brothers got off the train. Edward stretched and headed to his mechanic's house.

"It was nice of Mustang to give us some time off. You need it,Ed" Alphonse said.

Edward look slightly annoyed "I do not" he mumbled and sighed. Perhaps time off was the best choice. He had been pretty tired lately.

They soon reach Winry's house. Edward manage to duck when a wretch went flying out at him. "Yikes!" Edward yelled.

"How can you just show up here! " Winry yelled from the balcony.

Edward frowned and stuck his tongue out at her " Yeah, Yeah whatever" he said.

Winry pouted and then smiled "Welcome home" she said

Edward looked away annoyed. "Stupid girl with her mood swings" he mumbled.

Alphonse chuckled. " Hi Winry!"

Winry giggled "Hello Alphonse. Hurry up and come in. I think its gonna storm soon"

The brothers walk into the house, indeed a storm was coming.

Elsewhere..

"Have you located him yet?" asked a annoyed female voice.

"No" said Lust. " Though I have a idea where he will go...he is quite obsessed with the Full Metal boy.." she said.

"Go..Lust..bring him back"

"Yes..Dante" Lust said leaving.

Dante smirked and sipped her tea. "Now, my little Envy..do you honestly think you can runway from mommy?" she chuckled. "Let the games begin."

Later that night Edward sat by a window watching the rain. His red jacket laying against the bed along with his shirt. He was leaning against the glass with his chin resting against his metal limb. The rain pounded against the glass as the storm raged on.

Then there was a noise. It sounded like movement. The blonde sat up and listen in carefully. There it was again...Golden eyes glance around the room and caught movement within the red jacket. Edward tilted his head and blinked.

"What the hell...?" he walked over to his jacket and watch as something black fallout of his pocket and get under the covers. Edward back up and watch the little lump move around. Edward grab it and blinked seeing light. The lump got bigger and bigger.

"What the hell!" Edward stumbled back., Soon the light faded and a huge lump was under the covers. Edward walked back over and pulled off the blanket and his golden eyes widen. There..sleeping was Envy..his enemy..

Edward's eye twitched a bit. Envy was sleeping curled up in a ball. His breathing was slow and even. He look like a child. "Oh Hell no..." Edward said. "No no no no! Why! Of all people..why..is HE here!" Edward yelled.

The green hair homunculus stirred and open his cat like eyes. "Hey...will you keep it down, Chibi-kun..some people are trying to sleep"

Edward growled "DON'T CALL ME CHIBI!" he yelled. He walk over to the green hair tee, forming his automail blade. "Why are you here, Envy? Get out of my bed!"

Envy just yawned and laid back down and pulled the blanket over his head. "You are too loud..."

"Answer me!" Edward yelled.

Envy frowned " I ran away from the other Homunculi..I'm on the run..." he said bluntly.

Edward rose an eyebrow "You ran away..what for? What the hell is going on?" he asked frowning. The blonde walk forward and slipped falling to the floor. He blinked and look at the wooden floor stained with red.

"B-blood?"he asked his face turning pale. He look at the bed and the sheets where now stained. Edward got up and pulled the bloody blanket off the homunculus.

"Hey! I was using that to stay warm. Baka Chibi-kun" said Envy.

Edward's eyes widen a bit. Envy was bleeding..and from the side of the stomach.

"Why are you bleeding?" asked Edward.

"It happens when someone gets stabbed" Envy said being sarcastic. " Use your brain"

Edward frowned "How?"

"How to use your brain?"

"NO!" Edward yelled getting angry. "How did you get stabbed?"

"I told ya I ran away..I got hurt while running away" Envy said laying on his back.

Edward sighed "Why did you come here?"

"Why not?" Envy smirked.

"You're a ass" the blonde said.

Envy just smiled. Edward tossed the blanket over his head. "Get out"

" Its storming outside" Envy said. "I don't want to get wet..or struck by lightening"

Edward sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "There is a barn out back. Sleep there"

"Carry me.." he said.

"No way.." Edward said. Envy turn into a puppy and gave him the eyes...the puppy dog eyes..

Edward sighed "Fine' he said picking up the dog by the back of the neck. He walk outside and tossed the dog into the barn. He hurried back into the house.

Envy turned back and laid against the hay. "Baka..Chibi" he mumbled. He held his wound. It was healing but slowly.

"Damn" he muttered and fell back asleep.

Edward return to his room and saw Alphonse. "Oh Ed! There you are! I was worried. I saw all the blood"

"Its not mine" Edward said.

"Then whose?"

"...Envy's " he said slowly.

Alphonse tilted his helmet "Envy is here?"

"Yeah" The blonde said.

"And is wounded?"

"Yes Al" he said.

"Where is he now?" Alphonse asked.

"I kick him out ...he is in the barn"

"He is still bleeding?"

"Yeah..so" said Edward.

"Ed! He is hurt!"

" So what! He is our enemy!"

"But.."

"Its his fault.." Edward said.

Alphonse sighed "Ed..."

Edward looked away.

"Ed.."

Edward pouted.

"Ed..."

"FINE!" he said going to get a med-kit and blanket. He then headed to the barn unaware of the events that would unfold that night.


End file.
